The Groom Waiting for His Bride
by XxM-chanxX
Summary: Tomoyo finds a wedding dress which leads to her meeting a mysterious man, who happens to be looking for his bride.(COMPLETE)This is was just a story I had to do for English for Halloween. Itz not much, but please read it. Well enjoy n always review!


Melissa: ^_^ Hey everyone! I just wanted to put up a story for all of you to read while I'll still workin on my other ones lol. Specially because I'm takin so long on them too. Sorry bout that. Well this is just a story I had to write for English class for Halloween. It's in Tomoyo's point of view. I would've done it at Sakura's point of view but Sakura is too terrified of ghost for the narrator lol. Itz not much though, but I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me wat u think. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
P.S.:: =( I'm so truly sorry for you Sakura-chan fans, but she won't be in this fic. Trust me, it broke my heart when I noticed that I couldn't fit Sakura in the story. Also....*puts hands over head* SYAORAN'SNOTINHEAREITHER! ^_^;; I'm seriously sorry. I just switched the names around frm my orginal copy but either of them fit any of the characters. SORRY AGAIN AND PLASE NO FLAMES CUZ OF IT!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters of CCS. -_- Damn...  
  
***********************************  
  
*~"The Groom Waiting for His Bride"~*  
  
"Hey, are you coming or not?" my friend called out. My friends and I were about to enter an abandoned house. But there was more to the house than just being empty. There was a rumor going around school that the place was haunted.  
  
Long ago, a happy couple once lived there. They weren't married, but they were to get engaged soon. Sadly, the girl had to leave before their marriage. A family member was extremely ill, and she had to take care of them because that family member lived alone. She was the closest relative. The girl promised she would return as soon as she could. The boy said he'd wait in the house until that day came, for he truly was in love with her and wanted to get married the second she came back. So the girl left in a car on a dark, stormy night, not knowing she would never return because on that very exact dark night, there was a car crash and she had died. No one could find any trace to her identity. They never found out who she was or told any of her loved ones of her death. So her fiancee never found out, and he never left the house. No one knows what happened to him, but rumor has it that he is still waiting for her to return in the same house.  
  
"We don't have all day you know!" Some of them called out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," I replied.  
  
To be honest, the house did look a bit creepy, but I didn't really believe in the story. You hear stuff about this all the time. The haunted house with a ghost inside. I just happened to have been dragged along.  
  
"This is so exciting," said Naoko, a friend of mine with short, straight hair, wore glasses, and loved scary things.  
  
"You know, I heard that the ghost captures young girls and kills them if they do something to disturb him. It's because he thinks you're trying to mock his wife or something."  
  
"Yamazaki, shut up," said a girl with shoulder length wavy hair named Chiharu. "Now isn't the time for your stupid lies."  
  
"He's actually telling the truth," Naoko said. "People say that if a girl is to awaken or disturb the ghost, she would die for it, and anyone who stood in the ghost's way of killing her, would suffer the same fate." Naoko explained while Yamazaki just nodded in agreement. "Well, we'll see if that's true first hand, won't we?" She winked at us as she opened the door to the house.  
  
The door slowly creaked open and so did the floor as we entered the house. I was the last to enter and as soon as I did, the door slammed closed behind me. I felt my chest tighten as we all turned around. I opened the door then closed it again.  
  
"It was just the wind."  
  
We began to look around a bit. There was two pieces of wood nailed to each window in an 'X'. Sunlight peeked through the wood here and there, so there was just enough light to see. We held a flashlight each though, just in case.  
  
The place was two stores, but we just looked around on the bottom floor first. Then something had slightly caught my eye. On the top floor, there was a door half way open.  
  
"Well that's creepy," I thought.  
  
I separated myself from the group as I walked up the stairs towards the room. The others didn't seem to have noticed. I walked up ever so slowly and gently. The stairs creaked with every step. I walked slower, and slower, and even more slower, as if my foot would crash through a step if I walked up too fast, but still never taking my eyes off that one opened door. When I got there, I opened it all the way and felt a cold breeze flow through me. I didn't enter the room for I saw something quite surprising. There, in full view was a wedding dress.  
  
The wedding dress was on a hanger in absolute perfect condition. It was lovely white with little pearls on the top lace, slightly shining from the sunlight peeking through the pieces of wood on the windows. Not one speck of dust laid on the dress. I saw a picture of my mother on her wedding day and I had loved her dress. But this dress was completely different. This dress looked out of this world, as if it belonged to some kind of angel.  
  
I turned to the edge of the railing, looking down below, and called the others.  
  
"Hey you guys, get up here pronto!" I called out. There was no reply. "Why aren't they answering? Naoko probably pulled them into some other room." So I returned to staring at the dress and found myself entering the room.  
  
I was soon standing right in front of the dress. I just couldn't take my eyes off it. I reached out and touched the soft lace. It didn't look that big. In fact, it looked like just my size. I paused a bit then took the dress off the hanger and slipped if over my clothing. I examined myself in a mirror that was right next to the dress. It was so beautiful and quite easy to move in. I twirled and so did the bottom of the dress. It glittered and sparkled. I continued to look at myself in the mirror then I saw through the reflection, someone was standing far behind me.  
  
The air in the room turned cold. I felt an uneasy feeling behind me, so I didn't turn around. I just looked at the person through the mirror. The person wore a long, black cloth with a hud on, and their head was lowered. So I couldn't see their face. The uneasy feeling didn't leave me, but I just tried to shake it off. This was stupid though. So I swallowed hard as I turned around.  
  
"Eriol, is that you?" I asked. I received no reply. "Stop playing around!" I began to shake. I felt scared. This was not funny.  
  
"Eriol.....?" I head the person ask softly. I noticed the voice was deep. So it had to be a guy.  
  
"Quit it, Eriol! Seriously!!" I yelled.  
  
The guy lifted his head. He looked at me with blood red eyes. He gave me a creepy grin and held up a neckless. I took a step closer. The neckless looked so familiar. Then it hit me. I began to step backwards in fear. That neckless, it was Eriol's. It was very important and close to him. He never took it off. But that guy wasn't Eriol.  
  
"Where.....Where did you get that?" I asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
The man was still giving me a creepy grin. With his other hand, he raised Eriol's cut off head. My eyes widened at the sight of the blood slowly dripping from the end of his neck to the ground. Tears fell from my eyes as I screamed as loud as I could. Without thinking at all, I ran to the bottom to the others.  
  
"Naoko! Chiharu! Yamazaki!" I cried out as I searched for them. "Anyone?!"  
  
I stopped and just stood there panicking. I didn't know where anyone was. I continued to cry. I felt so scared and afraid. Then I began hearing steps. Someone was walking down the stairs from the top floor. It was him, and I wasn't going to stick around to see if it really was. I quickly went back to looking for the others.  
  
I moved as fast as I could, opening all the doors I saw, hoping to find the others. Then I finally found them. I had opened a door only to find them all nailed to the wall and blood all over the room. I buried my face in my hands as I cried.  
  
"Shame isn't it," said a voice. "It's a shame they had to die. But you didn't think I'd leave any possible witnesses, did you? Not that anyone would even believe them."  
  
I turned around and found the cloaked man right behind me.  
  
"I believe that dress isn't yours." I looked down at myself. I was still wearing the wedding dress. I ran away knowing the man wanted it back and would do anything it took to get it. I ran towards the front door, praying it wasn't locked. To my surprise, it wasn't. What great luck! I got out hearing the door slam behind me once again, but I didn't stop running. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest house, never looking back. When I finally reached a house, I began banging on the door as hard as I could. I was out of breath to yell out for help.  
  
"Coming, coming! You don't need to break the door down," came a voice from inside.  
  
I wished for them to hurry. I felt dizzy. I looked at the floor and felt my legs getting weaker. I passed out before the person opened the door.  
  
"Tomoyo......Tomoyo......Tomoyo!"  
  
"No, please don't kill me!" I yelled as I sat up on a bed.  
  
"Sweety, are you alright?"  
  
"Mother....? Wait, where am I?"  
  
"The hospital," she replied.  
  
"The hospital?" I repeated. "I don't understand. Why am I here?"  
  
My mother gave me a worried look. "A young lady found you unconscious at her front door and got scared. She called for help and you ended up here. They said you're fine and nothing's wrong. They called me to take you home." She smiled at me as she pat my head. "You had me worried."  
  
"I'm sorry, mother." Then I remembered something. I threw off the blanked that was on me and checked myself.  
  
"What is it, Tomoyo?" she asked.  
  
"The dress!"  
  
"Dress? What dress?"  
  
"The dress! The dress!" I cried. "Where is the wedding dress I was wearing?!"  
  
My mother combed my hair back with her hand. "Sweety, you weren't wearing a wedding dress."  
  
"Yes, I was!"  
  
"Well the lady didn't mention you wearing one and neither has anyone else." She got up from the chair she was sitting on that was next to the bed, and got her bag. "Now let's go. I think you need some sleep."  
  
We were in the car on the way home. I just looked out the window the whole time. It was night now. "How long was I asleep? Oh who care about that. What in the world is going on? It all this real or not?" I sighed. I didn't know what to think. They said there was no dress. So did that mean the dress wasn't real? And did that mean everything else wasn't real either? "How did I end up in the hospital then?" I questioned myself. I turned from the window and looked at the road ahead. Out of no where, the mysterious man popped up in the middle of the road. "Mother, watch out!" I yelled as I grabbed part of the wheel and turned right."  
  
We had almost crashed but she had gained full control of the wheel again, and we were fine. "Tomoyo, what were you thinking?!" she yelled at me.  
  
"I-I don't know," I replied. "I freaked when I saw that guy again."  
  
"What guy?" mother asked.  
  
"That guy from the abandoned house. He wants to kill me because of the wedding dress!"  
  
"Not that dress again," she said, beginning to sound frustrated. "There is no dress or crazy man trying to kill you! I don't want to hear another word of that."  
  
"But...!"  
  
"Not another word!"  
  
When we got home, she was so angry for some reason. I didn't understand why though. She told my father about what happened. I was about to explain to him, but he just shook his head at me. The kind of shake that said, "Not now. It isn't the time for a scary story." So I just went to my room.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweety. I shouldn't have yelled in the car. Just get some rest for now. We can talk later," she said almost frowning. I was about to reply but I didn't want to argue. I just nodded ok. "Sleep tight." I watched her slowly close the door, but that's when I realized that someone was standing next to her and it wasn't my father.  
  
"Mother wait!" I yelled as she frowned at me and the man held a bloody knife by her neck.  
  
"No, mother!!!"  
  
I all of a sudden sat up in a bed once again. I was sleeping and had just waken up in a cold sweat. I was in my room. I took a quick look at my door to check just in case. It was normal.  
  
"It was all just a dream, haha!" I laughed as I laid back and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. It took me about 5 seconds to notice that my bed was uncomfortable. I sat back up and pulled my blanked off. I gasped at the sight of my own body. There it was, that wedding dress from before, and I was wearing it. I heard something slimy start to move. I turned my head and found blood all over the walls. My mother's left arm began to slip off and disconnect itself from her body. Her arms and legs had been cut off and she was tied to a rope which hung from the ceiling. My father sat next to her with his head missing. I was about to yell when I was interrupted by something worse.  
  
"Two more people had to die because of you. You should've just let me kill you the first time!" the cloaked man said as he attacked me. The last thing I remembered seeing was his blood red eyes looking straight at me as he slowly killed me.  
  
*********************************** Melissa: So how was it? Hahaha, I never write stories like this. It was just an assignment to write a scary story for Halloween. When I read this on Halloween in front of my class, it kept getting darker and darker(the lights were off n we ate popcorn), and people were so quiet so they could hear me read. Lol it was weird cuz when everyone else read, they just ate popcorn and talked. No one listened, cept on mine. I was hoping no one would listen but everyoen did and I was sooo nervous, hahaha! Anyways! Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if its not very good and remember, NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! =) 


End file.
